


Trust Fall

by Probotype



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Human Auto-Responder | Lil Hal, Humor, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Short One Shot, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probotype/pseuds/Probotype
Summary: Hal probably should've learned how to climb down a ladder before going to sleep.





	Trust Fall

“You gotta catch me, Dirk. This is a trust fall.”

Dirk snorted, smirking at Hal. “And if I don't?”

“Then I'll die. Do you really want me, your beloved sibling, to die?”

He shrugs at Hal as they glare. “It's not even a high fall. Sucks that you forgot how to use ladders.”

“I managed my way up fine, didn't I?”

“Yeah, but you probably should've figured out going down before just sleeping. Or, you could've never demanded top bunk in the first place.”

They shake their head. “I still want top bunk after this. I'll learn how to climb down the ladder later.”

Dirk rolls his eyes, smiling. “Okay, sure. On the count of three then.” He opens up his arms. Meanwhile, Hal is preparing themself to fall at the edge. 

Hal seems to have taken the counting responsibility, probably so they can slow it down enough for them to be truly ready. “Three… two… one.” 

With that, Hal jumps from the bunk bed into their brother's arms. Dirk stumbles a bit, but luckily, he manages to keep his balance, placing Hal on the ground. 

“Good,” Hal says with a nod. “Breakfast at Jane's, then ladder practice.”

The two leave together, and when they arrive, Dirk is sure to let everyone know of how the day began.

**Author's Note:**

> hal is genderfluid in this fic but on the day it takes place they're using they/them.
> 
> i love my kids


End file.
